Disease
by Karen13
Summary: Songfic que conta um romance particularmente complicado de Sirius Black.


N/A 1: Bem, tenho vários avisos, hehe. Primeiro, essa song é baseada no capítulo 13 de "Harry Potter e a Terra das Sombras", mas, se você não tiver lido essa fic, não importa, pode ler a song que dá para entender, hehe, e quem sabe assim, lendo a song, gosta e lê a fic também??? Huahuahuaha, como sou interesseira, hehe.

N/A 2:Esta songfic foi feita com a colaboração da Anya, que deu as idéias principais do beijo entre os personagens, ou seja, as cenas "calientes", como eu sempre digo a ela. :) Valeu, Any, miga, te adoro!!! ;-)

N/A 3: Aqui tem alguma cenas... picantes, mas nada de mais, só para avisar mesmo... :)

N/A 4: A música dessa songfic é "Disease", do Match Box Twenty.

N/A 5: Chega de notas!!! Divirtam-se!!! Beijokas!!!

Disease

Sirius Black fechou a porta atrás de si, encostando seu corpo nela e soltando um longo suspiro. Fechou os olhos, e várias imagens passaram pela sua cabeça. Imagens de seu passado, de seu presente, do futuro que um dia planejou para si e para ela. Imagens que não queria lembrar, mas também não conseguia esquecer... Todas as imagens que o faziam chorar e ao mesmo tempo sorrir...

__

Feels like you made a mistake

(Parece que você cometeu um erro)

You made somebody's heart break

(Você partiu o coração de alguém)

Tinha acabado de vir do dormitório de Harry. O que aconteceu com o afilhado, a respeito do fim de seu namoro, o fez lembrar-se de tudo que acontecera consigo mesmo, quando seu namoro com Samantha terminara, ou melhor, quando ele terminara tudo com ela, há mais de dezoito anos...

__

But now I have to let you go

(Mas agora eu tenho que te deixar ir embora)

I have to let you go

(Eu tenho que te deixar ir embora)

Dezoito anos... O que eram dezoito anos? Nem um minuto para Sirius. Mesmo depois de tanta coisa que acontecera, mesmo depois de tudo, todo esse tempo parecia não significar absolutamente nada quando ele a viu novamente... Tudo aquilo, o fim do namoro, o que ela lhe fez, sua recaída, a guerra, a morte das pessoas que mais amava, sua prisão e os doze anos que passara em Azkaban, tudo parecia ter ruído e virado pó no exato instante em que seus olhos se encontraram novamente com os dela. Aqueles olhos azuis, escuros e frios, misteriosos, e ao mesmo tempo, tão doces e fascinantes para Sirius. Esses mesmo olhos que lhe envolveram, que lhe fizeram se apaixonar... que levaram-no à ruína, que estraçalharam-no e partiram seu coração no momento do adeus...

__

You left a stain

(Você deixou uma mancha)

On every one of my good days

(Em cada um dos meus melhores dias)

Sirius abriu os olhos e observou o quarto ao seu redor. Estava uma bagunça completa: as roupas espalhadas, sapatos virados com a sola para cima, uma mala aberta com uma capa de viagem sobre ela... Desencostou seu corpo da porta e pôs-se a recolher as roupas, jogando-as de qualquer jeito na mala. Nunca tivera paciência para arrumar suas coisas, e todos lhe criticavam por isso. Ele podia se lembrar...

__

"Você nunca vai mudar, não é, Sirius Black?", uma moça, de seus dezessete anos, perguntou sorrindo. Seus cabelos negros estavam espalhados sobre seus ombros, e seus olhos azuis escuros o encaravam, brilhantes e encantadores, um sorriso nos lábios vermelhos que, como dificilmente acontecia, chegavam aos seus olhos misteriosos.

"Você quer que eu mude?", ouviu a própria voz perguntar em um tom brincalhão e sedutor, cruzando os braços.

Ela riu. Aquela risada dela, um tanto escandalosa, era verdade, mas uma risada que o fascinava assim como tudo naquela garota. Um riso que dificilmente parecia verdadeiro, mas que quando era, transformava-se no mais encantador do mundo. Ninguém enxergava isso, mas ele a via como era, por debaixo daquela casca que criara à sua volta. Só ele a via como realmente era, só ele conseguia enxergar o que havia debaixo daqueles olhos e daquele coração...

A moça girou nos calcanhares de uma maneira que fez o coração dele acelerar e suas pernas bambearem. Ele não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dela, daqueles movimentos bruscos que ela fazia, simples movimentos de se abaixar e recolher as roupas dele espalhadas, arrumando-as sobre a cama dele, mas que pareciam tão graciosos ao seu ver... Como ninguém enxergava isso? Por que só ele conseguia vê-la assim? Não conseguia entender porque todos implicavam tanto com aquela menina, a sua menina, tão doce para ele, mas ao mesmo tempo tão agressiva com os outros, ou com ele também... Mas o que isso importava? Até mesmo quando eles brigavam ele gostava... Ele gostava dela de qualquer jeito... Ela fora a única que conseguira fasciná-lo dessa maneira, a única que penetrou no seu coração, nos seus pensamentos e nos seus sonhos...

"Por que está me olhando assim?", ela perguntou levemente intrigada, sua boca entreaberta, enquanto juntava as roupas dele entre seus braços. Ele abriu um sorriso, e não desgrudou os olhos dela por um minuto sequer. "Por acaso está achando isso engraçado, hein? Pois saiba...", ela se aproximou, colocando o dedo em riste para ele, olhando-o tão profundamente que ele era capaz de imaginar que ela via a sua alma. "...que eu não costumo fazer essas coisas! Eu não sou sua empregada, viu, seu bagunceiro? Eu nem deveria estar fazendo isso!", o rosto dela ficou vermelho de raiva, e os olhos azuis se estreitaram. "Por que eu ainda faço isso pra você, afinal? Eu deveria era jogar isso tudo para o alto, e te deixar sozinho, porque eu te ajudo e você ainda se aproveita! Eu nem sei por que eu ainda..."

"Porque você me ama?", ele continuou por ela, fazendo uma pergunta que mais era uma afirmação. Ela não respondeu, como sempre não respondia quando ele fazia essa mesma pergunta. Ela nunca dizia que o amava, mas ele mesmo assim não se importava. Ela não precisava ficar dizendo essa frase simples: 'Eu te amo', porque ele sabia... Não suponha como, mas sabia que ela sentia o mesmo... que o amava. Mesmo que ela não repetisse isso como ele sempre fazia, ele sabia... mesmo que ela nunca tivesse dito isso para ele... Quem sabe um dia ele ainda ouviria essa frase sair dos lábios dela, mas enquanto esse dia não chegava, ele só pensava em encostar seus próprios lábios nos dela, e sentir essas palavras em sua boca, retirá-las de lá como se estivesse retirando o suco doce de uma fruta amarga.

Ele aproximou seu corpo do dela, mantendo o contato visual com seus olhos. Ela fez o mesmo, mas não moveu um músculo sequer, apenas continuava a olhá-lo, bem no fundo dos olhos castanhos do rapaz. Ele encostou ambas as mãos nos braços dela, primeiro delicadamente, apenas deslizando os dedos por baixo da manga da blusa dela, sentindo os pêlos da moça se arrepiarem ao seu toque. Quando ele apertou mais seus dedos ao redor dos braços finos dela, no mesmo instante, ela deixou as roupas que segurava caírem aos seus pés, espalhando-se pelo chão. Ele pôde sentir o corpo dela tremer quando ele levou as mãos às bochechas pálidas dela, aproximando lentamente seu rosto do da moça. Ela fechou os olhos, esperando que ele a beijasse ardentemente como sempre fazia. Ele também fechou seus olhos e...

- NÃO! – ouviu sua própria voz gritar no quarto vazio. Não, não queria lembrar disso... Lembrar os bons momentos doía tanto quanto lembrar os ruins... Jogou as últimas peças de roupa que segurava no chão, e deixou-se cair na cama, levando as costas da mão à sua têmpora, que estava quente e suada pelo efeito que a lembrança lhe causara.

__

But I'm stronger than you know

(Mas eu sou mais forte do que você pensa)

I have to let you go

(Eu tenho que te deixar ir embora)

Alguns raios de luz entravam pela fresta da cortina escura e iluminavam fracamente o quarto. Sirius ainda respirava forte e suava, como se aquela simples lembrança o tivesse deixado exausto... e era verdade. Por isso não queria lembrar, por isso queria esquecer, mas não conseguia...

__

"O que aquela mulher tinha, afinal, que o deixava assim?"

Essa pergunta ecoava sem parar na mente de Sirius. Insistente, ela o perturbava e o enlouquecia. Por quê? Por que ele se sentia assim quando simplesmente _pensava_ nela? Mas sempre fora assim, desde o tempo da escola... Samantha, a sua Sam, o fascinava, o encantava, mesmo sendo quem era, mesmo fazendo o que fazia, mesmo depois de tanto o fazer sofrer... Sirius não entendia como, mas para ele, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu, ela ainda assim era diferente, diferente demais aos seus olhos, como se eles tivessem sido encantados por algum feitiço, mas ele sabia que não era isso, que ele era e sempre estaria enfeitiçado por ela... Por essa mulher, por essa garota, por essa menina...

__

No one's ever turned you over

(Ninguém nunca conseguiu fazer você mudar)

No one's tried

(Ninguém tentou)

To ever let you down

(Te decepcionar)

Beautiful girl

(Linda garota)

Bless your heart

(Seja abençoada)

O ranger da porta desviou Sirius de seus pensamentos, e ele rapidamente se sentou na beira da cama, sentindo seu coração acelerar, seu corpo suar e ficar mais quente do que nunca, e sua boca seca como se nunca tivesse sido molhada antes. A luz fraca que vinha do corredor iluminou a forma da mulher que estava parada na soleira da porta, os cabelos descendo em cachos nos ombros, como uma cascata negra, as curvas de seu corpo tão bem delineadas pelo vestido negro, aquele mesmo corpo que já fora seu... Os olhos azuis não podiam ser vistos, mas aquele perfume, sim... absinto... ele conhecia aquele perfume, pois só ela tinha aquele cheiro, aquele cheiro forte que o embriagava, que o entorpecia, que o enlouquecia e o tirava fora de si assim que invadiam suas narinas sem pedir licença, como ela mesma invadia seus pensamentos e seu coração sem pedir, sem hesitar... Sim, era ela, pois só ela conseguia fazê-lo se sentir daquele jeito...

__

I got a disease

(Eu tenho uma doença)

Deep inside me

(Bem dentro de mim)

Makes me feel uneasy, baby

(Que me faz sentir inquieto, querida)

Ela encostou a porta atrás de si, e nesse momento ele pôde encarar novamente aquele seu rosto conhecido de tantos anos, aqueles olhos azuis profundos e misteriosos, que nunca espelhavam o que ela sentia, pensava ou queria... Aquele ódio e desejo que emanava daqueles olhos, como ele mesmo sentia que emanava dos seus também.

- O que você quer aqui? – ele perguntou levantando-se de súbito, sua voz soando grossa como nunca, rouca, como se não fosse usada por muito tempo.

Samantha não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando-o, seus lábios finos e vermelhos entreabertos, seu rosto pálido como nunca, e seus olhos... seus olhos não estavam frios como sempre, eles... brilhavam e transmitiam algo que Sirius não conseguia identificar...

E o olhar dela não desgrudava do dele, como há dezoito anos...

Subitamente, ela virou o rosto e deu alguns passos, o barulho dos saltos ecoando pelo quarto silencioso, enquanto se aproximava da mala onde estavam jogadas as roupas dele. Ela pegou uma camisa, olhou-a, e disse com uma voz que transmitia... não, não podia ser... saudade?

- Continua bagunceiro como sempre...

Dizendo isso, ela dobrou com cuidado a camisa dele, e colocou-a na mala novamente. Dando mais alguns passos, sem mais olhar para ele, ela se aproximou para apanhar uma outra camisa jogada na cabeceira da cama dele. O cheiro dela novamente invadiu as narinas de Sirius e, por um segundo, ele teve medo de perder o controle e agarrá-la ali mesmo, fazer tudo o que seu coração mandava, mas sua cabeça impedia.

Vê-la ali, tão perto, tão perto do seu corpo, causava aquelas sensações que ele não sentia há anos, desde aquele tempo em que namoravam... Fazia anos que sua cabeça não ficava tão tonta, que suas mãos não tremiam e seus pêlos não se arrepiavam atrás de sua nuca... Ora, por que ela tinha aquele costume estúpido de ficar arrumando as coisas dele? Por que ela não parava de dobrar aquela camisa idiota e olhava para ele? Como ela podia se manter tão controlada ali, do lado dele, enquanto ele se torturava tentando não se entregar ao desejo de beijá-la ali mesmo?

__

I can't live without you

(Eu não consigo viver sem você)

Tell me what I am supposed to do about it

(Diga-me o que eu posso fazer a respeito)

Girando nos calcanhares, ele se afastou antes que perdesse o controle de suas próprias ações. Ficando de costas para ela, seu coração ainda muito acelerado, ele perguntou utilizando seu tom mais sarcástico:

- Você não veio aqui para ficar arrumando minhas roupas, não é?

Ele ouviu a risada dela, aquela risada escandalosa. Lutou contra a vontade de se virar e olhá-la, pois sabia que se fizesse isso, trairia a si mesmo. Ele tinha que resistir, não podia cair nas garras dela de novo, _mesmo que quisesse. _Tudo o que ela lhe fez, todas as lágrimas de tristeza, decepção e mágoa que ela lhe fez derramar... Ele ainda se lembrava do quanto chorou, sozinho, debaixo das cobertas, quando ele viu o que ela fez, quando ele teve que abandoná-la porque ela tinha feito o que ele menos esperava... Ele esperava tudo dela, mas nunca _aquilo_... Nunca imaginara que ela iria machucá-lo tanto, feri-lo tão mortalmente e irremediavelmente... Ele nunca poderia perdoá-la, e seria impossível perdoar a si mesmo se, novamente, tivesse uma recaída...

- Óbvio que eu não vim aqui arrumar suas coisas, você acha que sou sua _empregada,_ por acaso?

Ela usava o seu tom mais arrogante, que, mesmo assim, o fizera se lembrar do dia que ela falou a mesma coisa... Aquele dia... tinha sido tão bom, tão maravilhoso... Por quê? Por que ela tinha que fazer tudo aquilo depois? Por que ela teve que machucá-lo tanto? Nunca conseguiu entender, mas uma voz dentro de sua cabeça repetia a mesma coisa:

__

"Porque ela nunca te amou. Nunca."

- Eu vim aqui porque queria te ver...

__

Keep your distance from it

(Mantenha distância)

Don't pay attention to me

(Não se preocupe comigo)

I got a disease

(Eu tenho uma doença)

A voz dela o acordou de seus pensamentos e o trouxe de volta à realidade. Não havia mais arrogância, sarcasmo ou ironia naquele tom que ela utilizou. Não... havia outra coisa... Com seu coração acelerado, as mãos suando e tremendo, ele se virou rapidamente para olhá-la. Ela ainda segurava a camisa dele na mão, mas parecia não mais se importar em dobrá-la. Os olhos azuis estavam brilhantes novamente, e o encaravam profundamente... mais uma vez, daquela maneira... como se ela visse sua alma...

Suas pernas queriam ir até ela, mas ele se segurou. Fechou os punhos para fazê-los parar de tremer. Droga, por que ele tinha que se sentir assim? Ela estava enganando-o novamente, será que não conseguia perceber? Sua cabeça dizia não, mas seu coração dizia sim... Sim, vá até ela e faça! Simplesmente faça! Ela quer, _você quer!_ Não! Não podia fazer isso, não perderia novamente essa batalha... Tentando fazer a voz soar calma, ele perguntou:

- Queria me ver? Por quê?

__

Feels like you're making a mess

(Parece que você está fazendo confusão)

You're hell on wheels in a black dress

(Você é a própria diaba motorizada em um vestido negro)

Ela engasgou. Parecia não saber o que responder. Sirius sorriu. Era difícil vê-la assim, já que geralmente tinha todas as respostas na ponta da língua... Sempre fora uma guerra entre os dois, para ver quem era o melhor nesse jogo, mas ela ganhava na maioria das vezes. Por isso, fazê-la ficar sem saber o que dizer pelo menos uma vez já era uma grande vitória para ele.

- Eu queria ter certeza que você continua o mesmo idiota de sempre...

Ela não tinha olhado nos olhos dele quando disse a frase. _Estava mentindo._ Ele sabia, e ela estava mentindo contra a própria vontade. Mentir era algo muito fácil para ela, mas só quando realmente queria. Naquele momento ela queria dizer a verdade, mas tinha _medo. _Ele podia sentir isso.

- Assim você vai perder o jogo, Samantha... Essa resposta não me convenceu...

__

You drove me to the fire

(Você me fez pegar fogo)

And left me there to burn

(E me deixou lá para queimar)

A mulher virou bruscamente o rosto para olhá-lo. Seus olhos estavam estreitos, e ela parecia fazer muita força para não... ah, não era possível! Os olhos dela estavam molhados! A última vez que ele os vira assim, a última vez que ela derramou lágrimas fora... na primeira noite de amor deles... A única vez que ele a vira chorar, depois nunca mais...

Samantha jogou a camisa no chão e andou até ele, batendo os pés com força, até que os corpos dos dois ficaram muito próximos. Ela precisava levantar a cabeça ligeiramente para olhá-lo nos olhos quando estavam próximos, e assim ela o fez. Ele continuou parado onde estava, seu corpo mais quente do que nunca, uma vontade incontrolável de calar a boca dela com um beijo no momento em que ela gritou:

- SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE QUE ESTOU AQUI PORQUE SINTO SUA FALTA?

__

Every little thing you do is tragic

(Toda pequena coisa que você faz é trágica)

All my life, oh, was magic

(Toda minha vida, oh, foi mágica)

Beautiful girl

(Linda garota)

I can't breathe

(Eu não consigo respirar)

Por um segundo, ele achou que tinha ficado surdo, o seu coração parecia ter parado de bater no seu peito, o sangue paralisado nas veias... Era difícil respirar, era difícil pensar... Ela tinha falado o que ele tinha ouvido? Não era mais um sonho, ele não estaria imaginando aquela cena? Sem pensar no que fazia, sem escutar a voz da sua cabeça dizendo não, ele se aproximou mais alguns centímetros, encostando seu corpo no dela. Pôde sentir o tremor que percorreu o corpo dela e o dele no momento em que se tocaram. Mas ela manteve sua pose, não dizendo uma única palavra a mais, nenhum movimento.

Os olhos se encaravam, e ódio emanava deles, mas existia outra coisa... desejo, paixão... tudo misturado; as batidas ruidosas do coração se tornando quase uma só, os corpos colados. Sirius pôde ver os cabelos desalinhados dela, caindo sobre seu rosto e ombros e, sem pensar duas vezes, tocou-os levemente e viu que continuavam tão macios como sempre ao seu toque; levou sua mão até a nuca da mulher e a apertou com força; ela respirou forte, seu corpo tremendo... Ele abaixou seu rosto até que ficasse a milímetros do dela; sentia o hálito quase febril na sua face, seus lábios vermelhos e entreabertos, que tremiam, sedentos de prazer e de raiva. 

__

I got a disease

(Eu tenho uma doença)

Deep inside me

(Bem dentro de mim)

Makes me feel uneasy, baby

(Que me faz sentir inquieto, querida)

Ela colou seus lábios nos dele com força, e um beijo agressivo e voraz começou, as línguas se buscavam brutalmente, e quanto mais se intensificava, mais Samantha cravava as unhas nos pescoço dele, enquanto ele apertava a nuca dela. Ele não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, finalmente perdera o controle... não sabia mais quem era, não sabia mais o porquê... não lembrava mais de nada, nenhum pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça naquele momento, apenas aquele desejo, aquela obsessão de beijá-la, de senti-la, de apertar o corpo dela no seu, e beijá-la, não importava se estivesse perdendo o fôlego ou se o corpo dela já estivesse amolecendo de tão intenso que era aquele beijo, não importava mais nada, tudo o que ele queria era tê-la ali consigo, beijá-la, amá-la e fazê-la sua, mais uma vez...

__

I can't live without you

(Eu não consigo viver sem você)

Tell me what I am supposed to do about it

(Diga-me o que eu posso fazer a respeito)

Ele a levantou, ainda beijando-a, sentiu o peso dela sobre ele, mas não importava também; levou-a até a cama e jogou-a sobre o colchão, neutralizando as mãos dela, sem se importar se estava machucando-a... Talvez ela não se importasse também, porque não reclamou, apenas continuava a buscá-lo, cravando as unhas nos cabelos dele, beijando-a com um desejo quase febril, sem parar, sem respirar... 

__

Keep your distance from it

(Mantenha distância)

Don't pay attention to me

(Não se preocupe comigo)

I got a disease

(Eu tenho uma doença)

E os dedos dele passavam pelas curvas dela, do ódio ao desejo, e era isso que emanava dos corpos, ali, tentando recuperar o tempo perdido... Não se importava se a estava machucando, se ela queria, só que sabia que ela estava ali, como nos tempos que estudavam, nos seus braços, com os seus lábios nos dela, não se importava o passado, só importava que ela fosse sua, naquele momento...

__

I think that I'm sick

(Eu acho que estou doente)

But leave me be while my world is coming down on me

(Mas me deixe assim enquanto todo meu mundo desaba sobre mim)

Sentindo que ela estava amolecendo pela falta do ar, ele desgrudou os lábios dos dela por um instante, buscando outras partes do corpo, seu pescoço e tudo mais que encontrava pela frente. Ela suspirava, e mordia os lábios com tanta força que eles se cortaram e começaram a sangrar. Ele voltou novamente à boca, sentindo o gosto do sangue dela enquanto voltava a beijá-la, buscando arrancar o mel do amor que, ele não sabia, talvez ela sentisse por ele, mas isso também não tinha importância naquele momento...

__

You taste like honey, honey

(Você tem gosto de mel, doçura)

Tell me can I be your honey

(Diga-me se eu posso ser seu mel)

Por que ela foi procurá-lo? Ela ainda o amava, como ele achou que ela poderia amá-lo um dia? Ele não sabia... Cego de desejo, cego de ódio, cego de paixão, as dúvidas brotavam na sua cabeça como as flores brotavam na primavera depois de um inverno rigoroso; ele a tinha com ele, ali, naquele instante, não importava se fosse por uma vida inteira ou se fosse só aquele momento, mas naquele instante ela era dele, e só dele...

__

Be, be strong

(Seja, seja forte)

Keep telling myself if that won't take long till

(Continuo dizendo a mim mesmo que não vai demorar até que)

I'm free of my disease

(Eu me liberte da minha doença)

Ele nunca poderia dizer o quanto foi bom, o quanto ele se sentiu vivo e livre como antes. Tê-la nos seus braços novamente, fazê-la _sua mulher_ mais uma vez foi a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu em anos... Isso não poderia ser descrito em palavras, elas seriam insuficientes para dizer o quanto se amaram e o quanto foi maravilhoso sentir tudo novamente. Não existia nada além deles, além do momento que viviam... Não havia nada nem ninguém que importasse naquele momento, nada além daquele quarto e deles dois, e o que eles sentiam...

Sirius abriu os olhos e olhou para ela, sua Sam, ali, adormecida sobre ele. Sua cabeça estava apoiada sobre o peito nu dele, os corpos dos dois envolvidos, cobertos apenas por um fino lençol. A respiração dela era ritmada e tranqüila, e ele se divertiu em observar a cabeça dela subir e descer, acompanhando o movimento do peito dele enquanto respirava. Delicadamente, ele levou os dedos até os cabelos dela, acariciando-os levemente, sentindo-os entre seus dedos. Ela respirou um pouco mais forte e abriu os olhos. Ele pôde sentir que ela, novamente, podia ver sua alma quando o encarou com aqueles olhos azuis profundos.

- O que foi? – a voz dela soava doce e calma.

- Eu te amo, Sam.

Ela não respondeu de imediato, mas quando o fez, não foi com palavra e sim com um sorriso, um sorriso sincero, ele sabia. Novamente, ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele, e ele sentia o cabelo macio dela sobre o corpo dele. Com os olhos fechados, um meio sorriso no rosto, ela perguntou com a voz baixa e rouca:

- Você ainda se lembra da última vez que fizemos amor dessa maneira?

- Sim... – ele respondeu vagamente. Claro que se lembrava, como poderia esquecer? Foi a primeira recaída dele, a que estava tendo agora era a segunda... Engraçado como isso poderia ser perturbador quando ela não estava ali, junto dele... Ter uma recaída não significava mais nada agora que eles estavam juntos, mas... quando ela fosse embora e ele acordasse desse sonho... seria diferente.

- Parece que ainda somos os mesmos, não é? Nada mudou.

A voz dela irradiava alegria, mas isso o remeteu ao passado novamente. E ele se lembrou... daquela noite... e do que aconteceu depois... Aquela vez, um pouco depois, que ela foi procurá-lo dizendo que... será? Será que realmente, depois daquele dia... O que teria acontecido? Ele nunca mais soube, eles se separaram e ele nunca chegou a saber se realmente era verdade...

- Sam? – ele chamou com urgência na voz.

Ela levantou seu rosto, intrigada, e o olhou.

- Você está sério.

Ele rapidamente se sentou, e ela teve que acompanhar o movimento dele. Ela puxou o lençol para si, para esconder o corpo nu, e o olhou receosa. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos, porém, dessa vez, Sirius não quis beijá-los. Ele tinha uma pergunta a fazer, e ele a faria, mesmo que isso significasse acordar desse sonho. Não podia mais viver com essa dúvida...

- Você realmente teve aquele filho, Sam? Ele era meu?

O silêncio caiu sobre eles, assim como a tarde caía sobre os jardins lá fora. Por alguns segundos, os dois ainda continuaram se olhando, Sirius esperando ansiosamente por uma resposta, ela hesitando em dá-la. Samantha engoliu em seco, fechou os olhos, e, quando os reabriu, eles não mais cintilavam... eles voltaram a ser frios...

Subitamente, ela se levantou, enrolando o lençol no corpo e foi pegar seu vestido, ficando de costas para ele. O coração batendo acelerado, Sirius também se levantou, colocou uma calça de qualquer jeito e pegou aquela mesma camisa que ela por tanto tempo ficou tentando ajeitar, colocando-a sobre o corpo. Samantha se vestia com desenvoltura, tentando ser o mais rápida possível. Quando ela terminou de colocar o vestido e ia se abaixar para pegar os sapatos, Sirius chegou perto dela e a segurou pelos braços, impedindo que ela realizasse qualquer outro movimento. Ela o encarou com fúria no olhar, mas ele não ligou; precisava saber, não podia mais viver sem ter certeza...

- Sam... Por favor... Eu preciso de uma resposta... Você teve aquele filho? _Nosso_ filho?

Ela fechou os olhos com força, e fez algo que ele não esperava: novamente, ela o beijou, não com aquela voracidade de antes, não era um beijo agressivo, era um beijo doce, como ela não costumava dar. Sirius correspondeu ao beijo, e puxou-a pra si. Claro, ele percebeu que ela estava tentando ganhar tempo, ela não queria responder à sua pergunta, mas novamente ele não se importou. Novamente ele estava beijando-a, e não conseguia resistir a isso, não conseguia pensar em mais nada enquanto a beijava...

Ele pressionou suas mãos na nuca dela mais uma vez, aproximando-a mais e mais, ela o abraçou por trás, correndo os dedos pelas costas dele por baixo da camisa, arranhando-as com as unhas, mas isso o fazia ainda ter mais vontade de beijá-la... Ele sentiu o gosto salgado de lágrimas... lágrimas? Sim, ela estava _chorando..._ Um choro silencioso, calado por esse beijo, esse beijo que ele não conseguia imaginar se seria o último... por isso mesmo ele não se importou em saber a resposta para sua pergunta, ele só quis continuar beijando-a novamente, sentindo-a, como se fosse a última vez... Novamente nada mais importava... não importava a resposta para suas dúvidas, não importava o passado... não importavam as batidas na porta... não importava que a porta estava rangendo e abrindo... somente Sam importava, só ela...

__

Yeah, well free of my disease

(Sim, bem livre da minha doença)

Free of my disease

(Livre da minha doença)

~*******~


End file.
